


A Time of Magic

by WolfRune20855



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Edmund meets Arthur, Edmund's a smart ass, Four shot, Gen, It's just centered around those four, Lucy can feel magic, Lucy meets Merlin, Obviously people also meet other people, Peter and Gwen are softies together, Peter meets Gwen, Susan don't need no man, Susan meets Gwaine, The Pevensies go to camelot, because they can be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: The Pevensies visit Camelot and make some friends.Four shot.





	A Time of Magic

Queen Lucy the Valiant didn’t exactly like Camelot. It wasn’t that she had expected to - Lucy had yet to experience feeling as at home as she was in Narnia - but she would have like to. Susan was more than comfortable around the lords and ladies who swooned over her beauty. Edmund was having the time of his life sparring with actual human beings instead of centaurs or fauns. Even Peter felt more comfortable in the stone walls than Lucy did.

Lucy supposed that it was because they were different from her. When it boiled down to it, her siblings couldn’t feel magic like Lucy could. They didn’t feel the comforting hum that reverberated through the halls of Cair Paravel. They didn’t feel the that it sung beneath Lucy’s feet, a constant presence, like Aslan. They couldn’t feel how cold and empty Camelot was without it.

But Lucy could.

The magicless king of Camelot and the knights that filled the court didn’t have the time, or energy, or thought of mind to talk to Lucy. The queen, Guinevere, had briefly tried before deciding that her efforts were better directed elsewhere. The servants avoided Lucy as if she had the plague. She knew the reason why. On her first night at court, Lucy had openly defended magic, and that had made everyone wary of her.

She had taken to wandering around the palace, in some vain attempt to explore whatever nooks and crannies there might be hidden. If she ever ran into someone, they pretended that she didn’t exist. Really, it was for the better.

Lucy’s fingers trailed against the cold wall as she turned the corner. Lost in thought, she almost missed the humming that started beneath her fingers. It was faint, so much that she could barely feel it, but it was very much real. 

Glancing around the empty hallway, Lucy wandered towards a small wooden door, the humming increasing as she did. She stopped and tentatively pushed her palm against the door. It swung open slowly.

Sunlight streamed through the open windows, casting the room in a bright light. In the middle of the room was a long, worn table with a variety of potion ingredients stuffed on top it. Behind the table stood a man. He was tall and lanky, with dark hair and sharp cheekbones. If Lucy were being honest, her reminded her a bit of Edmund. He was muttering something under his breath, and didn’t look up when Lucy entered. 

Lucy let her eyes wander around the room, searching for the source of the humming that she had felt, before landing on the man in front of her. Of course. How could she be so stupid? It was him.

He finally glanced up, his eyes meeting hers, and his frowned intensened. “Did Arthur send you?”

Lucy shook her head.

“Then what’re you doing here? I’m not making another potion until Giaus comes back, so you can tell whichever Lady you work for that she will have to wait to go frollocking with her lover.”

The first thought that crossed Lucy’s mind was that this young man - whoever he was - jumped to conclusions awfully fast. He had assumed, giving that she had dawned a simple tunic and breeches(to Susan’s horrification) that she was a servant. She supposed that was just the way things were in Camelot. If you weren’t a knight, a lord, or a lady, then you were a servant.

“I’m not here for a potion,” Lucy said.

“Then why are you here?”

“Um.” Lucy glanced towards the door. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to tell the man that she had felt his magic. Given that it was a crime in Camelot and all. “I was just wandering around and I thought that I’d see what was going on in here. I’m Lucy, by the way.” She stuck out her hand.

The man stared down at it, confused. “Do you want me to kiss it?”

“No.” Lucy quickly withdrew her hand and took a seat on the bench, across from the man. “What’s your name?”

“Merlin,” he said.

“And what is that you do, Merlin?” Lucy asked.

“Everything,” Merlin said, “At the moment, I’m trying to cover on Giaus’s regular batch of tonics and potions. He had the great idea to take off on a trip while the castle was in a fuss because of the Narnians.”

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry?”

“It’s not your fault,” Merlin said. 

A moment of silence passed, during which Lucy stared at her thumbs as Merlin riffled through a thick book before him. “What do you think? Of the Narnians, I mean.”

“It wasn’t _ my _ idea to invite them,” Merlin muttered, “Arthur wants help with Morganna, and he decided that inviting a bunch of foreigners into the castle was the best way to do that. All on a rumor that they defeated the White Witch.”

“They didn’t defeat the White Witch,” Lucy said, “Aslan did.”

“And who’s he? A warlock?”

“A lion,” Lucy said.

Merlin chuckled. “And how do you know so much about Narnia?”

Lucy met his blue eyes and smiled. “I was there, of course.” Her smile widened as Merlin’s jaw dropped. “And this the part where you stop talking to me because of what I did the other night.”

“The magic?” Merlin shook his head. “I don’t have a problem with that. What I mean is that-”

“You don’t have to worry.” Lucy tapped the side of her nose. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Secret?” Merlin’s voice raised an octave. “What secret?”

Lucy snorted.

“Well, if you’re going to make fun of me, then you can get out,  _ your majesty _ .”

“Don’t call me that.” Lucy frowned. Merlin chuckled in response.


End file.
